Her Yoga Pants
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy does notice when Annabeth wears yoga pants, and he dares to say that he loves it VERY much. But don't even think about telling that to Annabeth. Or, four times that Percy has appreciated Annabeth's yoga pants. Oneshot. Percabeth.


**A/N: This is a very short one-shot. It is set after the ****_Heroes of Olympus _****series. Don't expect this to be perfect because I wanted to publish it for you guys today. **

**Also, I am ****_getting ready to _****launch my new multi-chapter. Get ready for that!**

**If you have sent me a request lately, please know that I am working on them. I've been working on a lot of different stuff lately, and I promise that I have them written down. And, if you would like to send me a request, just leave it in the reviews or shoot me a PM!**

**Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: This one-shot had slight profanity and very suggestive scenes. Please take that into consideration as you read and pay attention to the rating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

The first time that Percy ever saw Annabeth wearing a pair of yoga pants, he was (as per usual) confused. He didn't really know what to think. They had been planning on going over to his Mom's apartment for a few hours, and when Annabeth had stalked out of the Athena cabin in the tight, black pants, Percy had raised an eyebrow. Like, since when did she wear _those_?

He suspected that Piper was behind some of it. After the war had ended, she had taken to wearing them instead of her normal jeans. Percy had even made fun of Jason when they were out because of all of the other guys that stared at his girlfriend when she wore them.

In all actuality, Percy watched Annabeth walk down the stairs toward him, and he was thanking _every_ god that had possibly had something to do with the creation of yoga pants.

It wasn't that Percy had never seen her legs before (oh, he _had_) but these particular pants made her look so sinfully gorgeous. Her legs looked twice as long and three times as curvy, and there was just something about the way her butt looked-

Of course, that didn't mean that Percy looked at her butt a lot. And even if he did then it wasn't anybody else's business. He had won two wars, and by the gods if he wanted to check out his girlfriend he _would_.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth greeted with a quick kiss. Percy might have still been at a loss for words, but she didn't need to know that. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah," he said. He let his gaze travel down her legs again, and he might have been having a little trouble keeping his hands to himself.

She pressed another, quick kiss to his jaw and said, "Well don't just stand there. Lead the way."

He nodded and took her by the hand. Maybe he did let her walk in front of him a little bit so he could admire the view, but sue him for it.

Ω

The second time that Percy saw Annabeth wearing a pair of yoga pants she was standing in the middle of camp, pointing and waving. She was directing the rebuilding of the cabins. Right now, they were adding a new wing to the Apollo cabin (half of it had been burned down during the war) and a lot of the Apollo guys were hauling all of the building materials which meant that the rest of the girls in Camp were standing and watching them.

But Percy was watching Annabeth because _she was wearing yoga pants. _

She hadn't spotted him yet, and her back was turned to him. She had her camp shirt on, and she was wearing a pair of sneakers with her yoga pants. She looked insanely pretty, and Percy was seriously wishing that he had a camera.

Percy walked up to her side and snaked one of his arms around her waist, setting his hand on her hip. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek and said, "Hi."

She sighed, "Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you got up."

"Hmm," he hummed in her ear. He might have let his eyes flip down to her legs again. "I'm kind of hungry."

Annabeth laughed a little, "Of course you are. Go. Find some food. I have to work and you distract me."

"I distract you?" Percy grinned.

She shoved him away, "Don't sound so smug, Seaweed Brain. I might change my mind. Now go find something to eat."

Annabeth turned away from him, but Percy knew that she was smiling too. He studied her for a few more seconds until he turned and walked away. Annabeth might have admitted that he distracted her, but Percy could guarantee that Annabeth distracted _him_ even more.

Ω

For some reason, Annabeth looked a lot more flexible in yoga pants than she did in jeans.

Percy had just gotten done in the shower, and he was taking his time going back to his bedroom to get dressed. He had been staying with his mom and Paul for a few days while he thought about going back to school. He still hadn't come to a decision.

The last thing he had expected when he walked into his bedroom wearing only a towel was to find Annabeth stretched out on his bed in a very _weird _position.

She had one of her feet hooked on one side of his headboard, and her other leg was sticking straight up in the air. She was leaning off of the side of his bed, and her head was bent toward the floor. It looked like she was looking for something under his bed.

Percy was already staring at her yoga pants, and he didn't have time to worry about what she might find.

He stared at her for a few minutes, listening to her mumble a few curses and watching as she almost fell before he decided to speak.

"What'cha looking for?" He asked, closing his door.

Annabeth twisted her head and met his eyes. She didn't bother to move from her awkward position (that would be in a lot of Percy's future dreams), but she smiled before she went back to snooping.

"I'm trying to find all of your dirty secrets," she said.

Percy walked over to his dresser and started to pull out some clothes. "You probably already know all of them."

He must not have been paying enough attention because he didn't hear when his bed squeaked, signaling that Annabeth had gotten up. Percy even jumped a little when he felt her wrap her arms around his middle and lay her head on his back.

"Mmm," she said. "You smell good."

"Um, thanks?" Percy asked. He tried not to fidget as he looked for his clothes.

She didn't say anything else, and she traced her hands in circles on his bare chest. It had been almost five days since Percy had last seen Annabeth (something that he wouldn't ever do again) and he was reveling in her presence right now.

He finally found his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I got lonely at Camp. And I was wondering if you had made up your mind about school," Annabeth said.

He set his t-shirt that he had picked on top of his dresser as he sighed. He said, "No. I mean, I like staying here and spending time with Mom and Paul, but I'm not sure that I could still do school. It hasn't even been a week since I last saw you, and I just—"

"Shh," Annabeth shushed him immediately. Her arms around him tightened. "I get it. You don't have to say it. I was kind of feeling the same way. I was even thinking that we could go over to Camp Jupiter and finish high school if that's what you wanted to do."

Percy was really surprised to hear her offer. He knew that she didn't really like the Romans, but after the war had ended, they were all way friendlier and way more accepting of her. Annabeth might not have been the best at forgiving people, but she had a weakness for the architecture of New Rome.

"You would really go over there and finish school with me?" Percy asked.

"Duh," she said as she slipped around his body to stand between him and his dresser. "Who else would keep you from failing math?"

Percy pushed his face into her hair and laughed. He let one of his hands trace down her leg and circle the back of her knee. Her yoga pants were made of this awesome material that Percy still hadn't figured out, and it was addicting to touch.

Annabeth might have liked yoga pants because they were comfortable, but Percy liked them because they were _incredible. _

Ω

Percy pushed Annabeth up against the wall as he kissed her. He knew that he should probably be worried about what might happen if someone saw them, but he needed her _now. _

"Percy," Annabeth mumbled against his lips. "Inside. Go inside."

He grumbled incoherently, but he scooped her up and kicked the door open. Before it was closed, he was already pressing Annabeth against it and kissing down her neck.

Annabeth had been in an accident with a monster a few hours ago, and they had been in the infirmary getting her stitched up. Since Tartarus, neither of them could stand to be apart (especially when one of them was hurt) and now Percy was trying to reassure himself that she was okay and that she was with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Percy realized that Annabeth locked the door.

Percy shifted on his feet and wrapped Annabeth's legs around his waist. He heard her squeak, and when he pulled back up from her neck, she was giggling.

"Doorknob," she murmured.

He snickered briefly before going back to her lips.

"Bed. Now," Annabeth whispered in his ear a few seconds later.

He didn't hesitate when he whirled around. Somehow he remembered that she was injured (his mind tended to cloud when he was with Annabeth like this) and he gently laid her on his bed before he crawled over to hover above her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy said.

But she was already busy. Her hands were pushing his shirt up, unclasping his belt, and unzipping his jeans. She kept leaning up and pressing kisses to his stomach, and Percy tried not to let his arms quiver.

"Of course I'm," Annabeth paused to remove his shirt from his back and pull him down to press her lips to his sternum. "Okay."

Percy laughed and said, "Whatever you say."

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Sure, Chase, but you are definitely not going to be able to one-up me today," he said, working one of his hands under her shirt.

Even though Annabeth had just had stitches put in her shoulder, she flipped them both over and straddled Percy's hips. She had grabbed his hands, and now she was pushing her yoga pants off of her hips with his hands.

She bent down and put her mouth at his ear, "I highly doubt that, Seaweed Brain."

She was probably right. After all, she was right about everything else, but she had been with him long enough to know his mood about everything.

Percy grinned against her lips when he felt his hands slip down her thighs. Percy loved when Annabeth wore her yoga pants, but everything was definitely better when they were _off._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
